Get To Me
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Max wonders how in the world she ever let a man affect her so much.


Title: Get to Me  
  
Author: Cassandra Mulder  
  
Feedback: angel_eyes_2019@yahoo.com if you like it, if not, silence is the best insult.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Song Fic/Vignette; Romance (Max/Logan)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of 20th Century FOX and Cameron/Eglee Productions.   
I am merely borrowing the premise and the characters for my own amusement, and no   
infringement is intended.   
  
I also do not own the song "Get to Me" by Jennifer Paige.  
  
Summary: Max thinks about how in the world she ever let a man affect her so much.  
  
Author's Notes: I just started writing DA fic, and as usual, the characters start speaking   
to me in my head. :) This is what Max had to say on one particular night.  
  
Thanks to my sis, Sammi, for the beta!  
************************************************************************************  
  
Don't misread the silence  
And take my distance as a sign  
There's only one heart that's confused  
And it's most likely mine  
I always make the rules  
And I change 'em all the time  
Always stayed a step ahead  
Till you looked in my eyes  
My thoughts are frozen  
Can't you hear me screaming inside  
As you come closer   
Don't know where to run this time.  
=========================  
  
This can't be happening to me. This was *not* supposed to happen to me. I'm a genetically   
engineered superhuman soldier, not a regular chick who gets herself into these kinds of things.  
  
But I had to go and break into *his* penthouse. That shiny little trinket couldn't belong to   
some rich, short, fat, bald, grumpy old guy. Instead it belonged to some rich, tall, lean,   
caring, young guy, with a full head of blond hair.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
I've never been in love before, so I'm working on assumption here. And no one's ever   
really cared about me, so I'm working on assumption there too.  
  
I don't usually go on assumptions. Facts are my game.  
  
But Eyes Only threw me for a loop.  
  
One minute, I'm making a routine lift, and the next I'm staring through a flashlight beam into   
one of the most gorgeous faces I've seen in recent memory, and a pair of baby blues that   
gave even me pause.  
  
I always thought that that heart-stopping, oh-my-God-who-is-this-person thing wasn't for me.   
Wanting to be close to someone, needing to know that they're okay every waking hour, being   
willing to give everything for someone, I don't know that it was put into my genetic code. Or   
maybe it's just my humanity coming out. At any rate, he does things to me that no one ever has.   
I know that sounds cheesy, it sounds cheesy to me, but it's the straight up truth.  
  
I was in control until he came along. My life, my way, my rules. It's not like he rules my life,   
but he has changed the way I look at some things.  
  
And he's the reason I stay.  
  
I've been running my whole life. It's never been a problem. I've never had anything anywhere   
to make me stay put.  
  
That's what's got me confused.  
  
================================  
I feel weak  
And I'm never weak  
I always know what to say  
Don't look at me  
I can't speak  
How did you get to me this way?  
=================================  
  
He's a hacker. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that somehow he hacked his way into my heart.   
He can get into places nobody else can, so why not?  
  
I really couldn't tell you just when it happened, but the attraction was instant. When I fell is   
another matter altogether.  
  
Oh, I noticed everything. The jealousy when he though I had a boyfriend, the way he invited   
me to dinner at every opportunity, the things he did for me when I didn't even ask.  
  
The way I catch him looking at me.  
  
I get trapped in those stares, and it scares me half to death. I don't know what he's seeing,   
what he's thinking. And I'm usually the one who puts an end to them. They unnerve me, and   
make my insides melt. I've had plenty of boyfriends, but they've never caused that to happen.   
They weren't anything like Logan Cale though.  
  
He must be the only person on this planet that can render me completely speechless. And make   
me feel completely weak. I couldn't believe what happened when I kissed him, or the way we   
both wrote it off. I was not *just* emotional. I'd been wanting to do that since the first time   
I saw him. Of course, at the time I thought I was doing it because I'd probably never see him   
again, but that didn't turn out to be the case.  
  
Now sometimes we're so close to that again. His face will be an inch away, and he won't move   
any closer, so neither do I. He makes me want things I've never really wanted before. Just to be   
held, to feel safe in someone's arms. I don't know how we've developed such an emotional   
connection, but I've never experienced anything like it.  
===============================  
It would be so easy  
If you'd make just one mistake  
Then I won't feel the way I do  
And I'll say it's fate  
But this emotion I keep tryin' to leave behind  
Keeps getting closer  
Don't know where to run this time  
===============================  
  
He's almost too perfect. He puts his life in danger every day for people he doesn't even know,   
and basically because he's one of the few people left that cares that this world has gone to   
hell and wants to fix it. It's not that I don't care, I guess I just don't have as much faith  
left in this world as he does. He thinks he can make things right again, and maybe that's   
one of the things I really love about him. In this big, dark, broken world, he has a light   
inside of him that makes me believe that maybe everything will be okay. Maybe not for me,   
but for everyone else. But sometimes, he makes me feel like there may even be hope for   
a mutant freak like me.  
  
So much for never finding the perfect man.  
===============================  
All I know is what I feel  
And what I feel is way too real  
And who I am is what you see  
Baby, how did you ever get to me?  
===============================  
  
I know there's something serious going on here, something deep. But I don't want to be the   
reason he gets hurt again, or killed. If they didn't get me too, I couldn't live with myself.  
  
I don't know anymore if it's better to stay or go. I don't want to go, but I don't know how   
much longer I can stick around here before it all comes crashing down around me, or how   
much longer I can save Seattle from the psychos that want nothing more than to destroy my   
life and everyone I love.  
  
But I can't blame anyone but myself. I'm not supposed to let myself get attached to anyone,   
and I let Logan Cale get to me.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
